Where I Belong
by BlueMoonRain
Summary: Logan finds Max's parents--I'm pretending that Lydecker did not reveal his information to Max.
1. Found

Where I Belong

Title:**Where I Belong**

Author:BlueMoonRain ([bluemoonrain23@hotmail.com][1])

Spoilers:None really, just pretend that Logan can walk thanks to the Max's blood and I'll give you a big chocolate chip cookie.Oh and pretend that you didn't hear Lydecker's wife is Max's mom.Thanks.FYI, this is a crossover, but you really don't need to watch the X-Files to read this story.

Disclaimers:The characters from the Dark Angel realm belong to James Cameron; the characters from the X-Files are the property of Chris Carter.Christian and Mary Beth Carletti—which will make an appearance later—belong to yours truly.

*******Author's Notes:Okay, I am really unsure about this story, so tell me either in the form of a review or email me, and tell me whether or not you want to me to continue it.Peace.Out.

Chapter One:Found 

Setting:Crash 

I can't help but laugh as Original Cindy goes on about how fabulous looking the girl at the bar is."Just go and talk to her."

"No, I'm trying to be subtle."

I raise my eyebrows at that remark, "Subtle?Since when have you ever been subtle?"

Original gives me that phony smile, "I'm tryin' a new approach aiight, boo.'Sides who are you to be dishin' out advice on how to get some action?"

"Whatever," I say rolling my eyes.I am about to comment on the fact that the girl in question has just been picked up by some weird lookin' guy at the bar, but my pager goes off."Logan.Gotta blaze."

"Rich boy got you under lock and key, don't he?"

"At least I have someone, and I didn't get him by being subtle," I say nodding towards the girl by the bar.

Unfortunately Cindy doesn't let that phrase pass her by, "Oh, so now he's your what…significant other?"

_Significant other?No, not really.Not that anyone else would put up with be but…_"Not in the widely understood definition of the term.Late."I say and blaze out of there leaving Cindy completely bamboozled.

Setting:Logan's 

For some unknown reason, I always get this nice warm, tingly feeling when I come to Logan's.I don't whether it comes from the knowledge that in a few minutes I get to see him, the fact that he semi-understands me, or that he's always happy to see me.And I do mean always.Ever since he got his legs back, he's been unbelievably happy.But I have to admit; I'm kind of bummed out about this whole walking dealio.Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that he can walk now, and that it's 'cause of my blood—at least something good came from Manticore—I just kind of thought that…Oh, I don't know what I thought.I just wish something would change.I need a sign; I mean we shared a dream.How much more connected do we need to be?But then again, am I really ready for a change?

I start to pick the lock on the door, but then change my mind and opt for knocking.After all, I have cost him a lot of locks here lately.

"Hey," he smiles as he opens the door."Glad you could make it."

"Well, you know not every girl in the city gets calls from Mr. Eyes Only.'Sides, I thought maybe you might have some culinary masterpiece lying around somewhere."

"There's some leftover chicken from last night, we can heat that up in a minute.I want to show you something," he says dragging me inside and shutting the door.

I follow him into his computer room, "So what's the dealio?"

"I think you might want to sit down, Max."

"Yes, sir," I mockingly reply and I sit down on the chair beside of him.

"I found something," he begins."I really don't know how to tell you this Max, but I found your parents."

"What?"I jump up from my chair and begin pacing the room._This is what you wanted.You told him to find them for you.Now what are you going to do?What if they don't like you?_

"Max, are you okay?I thought this is what you wanted."

I feel Logan wrap his arms around me, halting my pacing._Funny, I didn't even hear him get up._"This is what I wanted, want.It's just that…Are you really sure you found them?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up like that if I wasn't a hundred percent certain.Sebastian and I made a DNA profiling program a couple weeks ago.We designed it to extract your human DNA and then find suitable matches in the database.It turned up a match this morning.Sebastian hacked into the government files to secure whatever they had on the matches, and viola.Isn't this great news?I may have to borrow money off you now."

"Huh?What are you talking about?"

"Come on, let's go in the kitchen.I'll reheat that chicken from the other night, and we'll talk while we eat." 

He gently leads me into the kitchen, and pulls out a chair for me to sit in while he prepares our meal.I know he's talking to me about something and I'm supposed to be listening, but…He found my parents.I have a family, a mother and a father.

"Hey, Max."He asks coming around the counter and kneeling in front of me, "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Sorry, Logan.My brain went on a little vacation there for a minute."

"No problem.I was just telling you what I know about your parents."He says, smiling at my dazed look.

Logan stands back up and picks up our plates setting one down in front of me and then another beside of me._This is a first, usually we're sitting across from one another._"So what were you saying?"

He laughs and pours some wine into our glasses, "I was saying that I really don't have that much on their lives now, but I can tell you all about their life before the pulse."Taking a sip of wine he continues, "You see, your parents were with the FBI.They were partners for about eight years.Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully."

"So what happened, that I came into being."

"Well, Agent Scully was abducted, and then returned minus her eggs.A few years later while having brain surgery, someone extracted Agent Mulder's sperm.They were immediately combined with Agent Scully's eggs and then…"Logan trails off looking at me.

"I was created," I say softly.

"Yes."

Logan knows that I can't talk right now.I may be a genetically engineered soldier, but even I have to shut down sometimes.This is definitely one of those times.We finish our meal in relatively companionable silence, and then we retire to the living room.I sink down into the middle of the couch and Logan sits down in the corner.He grabs my legs and pulls them up into his lap.At my shocked look he replies, "It's a relaxation method. I'm going to give you a foot rub."

"A foot rub?Isn't that something someone does for a pregnant woman?"

"Not always," he says and removes my boots."I have the address."

"What?"

"So you can go meet them," he continues, as he rubs my feet.

_Meet them?I can't go meet them.What do I say, hi you don't know who I am but I'm your daughter?I was created in a laboratory then shipped to a secret facility in Wyoming called Manticore where I was trained to be a soldier._"I don't think I can meet them Logan."

"You don't have to go alone," he tells me as he reaches over and cups my face making me look at him.

"You gonna go with me.Hold my hand."

"Whatever you need."

I mull this response over in my mind, "Tell me about them."

He drops his hand from my face and I immediately miss the contact, but then he resumes rubbing my feet."Let's see, Agent Mulder is an Oxford trained psychologist.He was the golden boy at the FBI while he was in violent crimes.Then he started looking into paranormal behavior, unexplained phenomena, conspiracy theories.He called them the X-Files.He was obsessed with finding his little sister, Samantha, she had been abducted while he was babysitting her.Anyway, the FBI wanted to close down the X-Files and get rid of Mulder, so they sent Agent Scully down to debunk his work.Turns out though, that she saved him.Scully became Mulder's one redeeming quality.Took them eight years to figure out how they felt about each other, though.They got married shortly after their son was born."

"Son?I thought you said Scully lost all of her eggs."

"Miracles do happen," Logan replies smiling at me.

_Yeah, they do Logan.You're a miracle to me._"Are you really serious about goin' with me?"I ask uncertainly.

"I told you I'll do whatever you need."

"When can we leave?" 

   [1]: mailto:bluemoonrain23@hotmail.com



	2. The Vineyard

Where I Belong

Blue's Notes:A big thank you to Lady Callie for beta reading for me.I also want to thank all of you readers out there, without you there would be no story.Anyway enough talking on with the story. Chapter Two:At the Vineyard 

I watch, as Logan carefully pulls into the driveway of the modest two-story home, and shifts the car into park."This is it, Max," he says glancing over at me.

He reaches out and gives my hand a squeeze, but when he tries to pull it back I refuse to let go.I'm drawing off his strength."I'm scared," I whisper, "Look at me.I'm shaking like I'm having a seizure and we have yet to get out of the car."

Logan chuckles softly to himself, and with his free hand he brushes a curl off my face."It's natural to be nervous.You're meeting your parents for the first time in your life.But you do have to try to relax.They'll love you, Max."

"How do you know that?"I ask imploringly.

"How could anyone not love you," he smiles and squeezes my hand one final time before withdrawing and turning off the engine.

"Let's get this bitch over with," I tell him, saying it more for myself than for Logan.

"See you're already back to normal," he replies as we exit the car and walk towards the door.

Hesitantly I reach out and ring the doorbell._Where is that tough as nails, fear nothing soldier attitude I usually carry around with me.Oh yeah, I left her at home hiding under my bed._I feel to feel kinda funky, almost faint.I reach out blindly for something to sturdy me and find Logan's hand.He looks at me a little strangely, but slips my fumbling hand into his.

"Relax.I told you, they're going to love," he says bringing our clasped hands to his lips.

The only thing I can do is stand there dumbstruck, and then the door opens.Suddenly, there is not enough air entering my lungs."Logan, I think I'm gonna…" and my world goes dark.

Sometime Later… 

I am lying on something really soft and comfortable—must be the couch—I feel something cold and wet being pressed against my forehead, and I can hear voices._Logan_.He's the one touching me, pressing a washcloth against my forehead.Now, what's he saying?

"Like I said before Mrs. Mulder…" 

_ _

_"**Dr. Scully**," _a woman interrupted.__I hear a masculine snort somewhere to her left.

_"Dr. Scully, we are journalists.I work for a paper, and we—my assistant and I—are interested in doing an expose on you and your husband.About your life as FBI agents."_

That's my Logan, quick on his feet.But why do I always have to be the assistant.I think it's time for me to put in my two cents.

"Mmmm.What happened?"I ask, even though I know exactly what occurred.I shut down.I do this sometimes; it's another one of those great genetic flaws.You know, pass out when you get to nervous.It's really fun.

"Hey," Logan says softly stroking the side of my face."Welcome back.How are you feeling?"

I glance around the room and see a petite once-upon-a-time redhead sitting in a chair opposite me and Logan and a very tall, awkward looking gentleman perched on the left arm.Logan helps me sit up on the couch, and I feel like I'm going to faint again.His face is about two inches from mine, _God he looks gorgeous._"I'm fine Logan," I finally reply.

Mulder snorts and Scully's eyes glimmer upon hearing Max's response, "I always said that to Mulder."

"So, exactly where are the two of you from, again?"Mulder inquires.

"We're from Seattle."

"And you expect us to believe that you came all this way to interview two former FBI agents," Scully probes."That's highly doubtful."

"Our editor likes us to do in-depth interviews—" Logan begins.

"No, Logan," I interrupt._It's now or never Maxie._"We don't work for a paper in a Seattle.I'm looking for my parents."

Mulder immediately tenses, "And you believe we know where they are?Or, perhaps have the power to find them?"

I reply shaking my head, "No, I believe the two of you are my parents."_There's no going back now._

"I'm very sorry Miss—er—"

"Guevara," Logan supplies.

"Miss Guevara, we only have one child, Will," Scully states firmly."I would remember…"

"I wasn't born," I begin."I was created in a lab, more specifically in a petri dish.Your eggs and his sperm," I say nodding my head toward Mulder."The two of you are—were—evidently the crème de la crème."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think this is possible," Scully begins only to be interrupted by Mulder.

"Oh come on Scully, this is the government we're talking about.They screwed us over so many times, why not use us to create a child?"

"I understand your doubts, I have them, too," I state calmly._Wow, I'm being calm.That's a new one; Logan must be rubbing off on me._"I know that my coming here has disturbed you, but I have to know.And so do the two of you.I'll submit to a blood test."

"No, Max.I don't have the equipment out here," Logan says harshly.He had been relatively quiet during the conversation, but this was one topic where he had to intercede."Your blood will set off all sorts of bells and whistles, Lydecker will find you."

"I know, but Logan—"

"I don't really understand what's going on, but we won't have to go to a hospital," Mulder interjects."I can make a phone call," Mulder glances at Scully uncertainly, "they can be here by tomorrow with all the necessities."

"I trust them."

"Trust whom?"Logan asks."This has to be handled very delicately," he states glancing worriedly at me.

"This is my call Logan."Looking from Logan to Mulder, "Call your friends and tell them to bring on the needles."

"Be back here tomorrow around two o'clock," Mulder says walking out of the room to call his friends.

"I'll show the two of you out," Scully says standing up.At the door, she hands me a business card, but I'm too far-gone for the gesture to register."This is our phone number in case you need to cancel."

"Thank you.We'll see the two of you tomorrow afternoon," Logan replies taking the card from Scully. 

_I'm so glad Logan is here.I'm a soldier; I should not be acting like this.It's completely out of my character.I'm strong.I'm smart.I'm brave.But today, right now at this moment, I'm scared._"Logan," I begin as we walk down the drive."I want you to know that no matter what happens with them, I'm glad you're here with me.I'm glad that you found them."

Pulling me into a hug, he whispers into my hair, "I told, whatever you need, whenever you need it—you'll always have me.Don't worry about this.Like Herbal says, 'It's all good all da time.'"

I tighten my arms around him, drawing off his strength.His scent fills my being, "They won't want me after they find out who I am," I confess, allowing him to see my fear._That was the one thing Manticore could not prepare us for—rejection.I've had enough of that to last a lifetime._

Pulling back a little from the hug, Logan brushes my hair away from my face and tilts my chin up."I've told you before, you are not Manticore.You are wonderful.You are smart, and beautiful.You are perfect, and they will love you.If not, we'll have to put the smack down on their asses."He says grinning at me.

"I'm glad you're here with me."

"Me, too.Now let's go find a place to stay tonight," Logan says softly.

I look up into the sky, and see how blue it actually is.I can see the clouds here, and birds—not crows or ravens, but actual birds.Martha's Vineyard seems so untouched by the bleakness of the pulse._I could easily spend my life here, but is this where I belong?_I think as I slide into the car next to Logan.


	3. Spending Time with Radar

Where I Belong

**Blue's Notes:Thank you once again to Callie, and to my readers and friends for your support.**

Chapter Three 

"For such a great little town, you'd think they would have more places to stay," I complain as I carry my duffel bag up the wooden staircase._One fucking room left in this whole place.This room had better be worth it.'Oh it's the best room in the entire place.' Yeah, right lady, _I think as I unceremoniously throw open the door to our room."Oh, wow," I gasp.The room is an explosion of blues and yellows, from the matching curtains and bedspread to the vase of fresh flowers sitting on the bedside table.

"Hump.Well, the woman did say it was the best room in the place," murmurs Logan from behind me.

I move out of the doorway and stash my duffel bag in the corner of the room, and flop down on the only bed.Moments later I feel the bed dip with Logan's weight as he mimics my actions._This brings back memories_, I think recalling when I saved him from being thrown off the roof._I need to do something.I can't just sit here for the rest of the day_.

"Do you want to go out for a little while?"Logan asks interrupting my thoughts, "We can't very well stay here for the rest of the afternoon."

Rolling over to face his side I reply, "Read my mind."

Logan turns his head and graces me with a brief smile before getting up off the bed.He offers me a hand up, and then we leave.

****

We end up driving all over the small town, Logan is reminiscing.He's been telling me about how the effects of the pulse have yet to hit here."It's three o'clock."

"Yeah."

"I'm just saying, it's three o'clock.Thought you might be hungry, I know a wonderful little place where we could get some out of this world pasta tricolore and a sinful death by chocolate cake."He says, smiling at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Bring on the food."I say as my stomach gives a little rumble.

"I'll drive faster," he chuckles.

Before I know it, we are pulling onto a one-lane gravel road that runs along the beach.Logan drives up and parks beside of two other cars in front of a beautiful house, adorned with every kind of flower and shrub imaginable."This is a restaurant?"I question.

"Nope, this is my aunt and uncle's home," Logan explains as he steps out of the car leaving me dumbstruck in the passenger seat.

I quickly follow his lead, scrambling out of the car to catch up with him."I thought you liked me," I pout."But here you are subjecting me to your relatives, again."

"I do like you Max," Logan blushes as he answers.Clearing his throat he continues, "This is my mom's side of the family.Nothing like the Cales."Grabbing my hand he propels me to the front of the house, "Trust me."

Before I can zing back a witty comeback the door is thrown open and Logan is ripped from my grasp by an elderly gentleman with surprising strength.The man has engulfed Logan into a bear hug, just like he was a little kid.I have to laugh."Honey, come see who it is," the man, who I am assuming is Logan's uncle, calls into the house."Radar, is here, and he brought his girlfriend with him."

Logan is turning about four shades of red right in front of me."Umm, Uncle Christian, this is my friend…" stammers Logan.

Christian barges ahead and sweeps me up into a hug, "Oh I know who she is, you only talk about her every time you call.It's nice to meet you Max," he says putting me back down on the ground.

I stand there for a few minutes, dazed and confused by this welcome, until Logan and I are both pulled into the house by Christian._Logan talks about me to his family?Every time he calls?!_

"Logan!"Exclaims a pleasant looking woman wearing an apron, as she walks out of what must be the kitchen."How are you doing darling?I didn't think we would ever see you back on your feet," she says looking at him, "but just look at you now."

"Aunt Mary, this is my friend Max," Logan says as he turns to where I am standing.

I step away from my spot by the door and move forward to shake her extended hand, only to be swept into another hug._I swear if one more person hugs me, I am going to have to kick some ass.But I am loving this look on Logan's face.He looks so—happy._"It's nice to meet you," I say stepping back from her.

"So what the brings the two of you to up here?"Christian asks as we move into the living room to sit down.

Logan casts me a questioning look, and I shake my head slightly."Food," he replies laughing.

"Oh, so the two of you came all the way from Seattle just to taste my pasta?" inquires Mary with a knowing look in her eye.I can't help but blush, Logan and I aren't like that.

"Well who I am to refuse my favorite nephew?Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Why don't you kids go for a walk?You probably need to stretch your legs after all that driving, or did you fly in?"Without waiting for an answer Christian rambles on, "Regardless, go outside and take a nice long walk on that beach."

*****

After all the hugging, I was most definitely glad to be out of that house."I gotta say it Logan, they are very different from the Cales."

"Yeah, Aunt Mary reminds me so much of my mom," he says as he bends down to remove his shoes.

Casting a questioning look in his direction he replies, "Come on, takes yours off to.We'll walk in the sand, it's much better here than in Seattle.No hoverdrones."

So we walk.

"It's so beautiful out here," I say looking at the water.

"It is beautiful here," I hear him echo, "I loved spending the summers up here when I was a kid.I learned how to swim right over there," he says moving me a little so that I can see a little alcove."By midday, the water there would be close to perfection."

Glancing back the way we came, I see that we have walked almost a mile up the beach."Maybe we should head back.Can't have Eyes Only wearing himself out."

"You mean you wouldn't carry me back?"

"Not on your life," I reply then pretend to pout."'Sides I thought the guy was supposed to carry the girl?"

"Well, we'll just have to follow tradition then won't we?"He says surprising me as he picks me up in his arms.

Briefly I recall an old movie I watched one night with Logan—well, I watched it while he slept."My hero," I swoon laying my head on his shoulder.He looks down at me and smirks.I'm waitin' for a witty comeback, but judging from the look in his eyes that isn't gonna happen._He's gonna kiss me.Oh God, he's gonna kiss me_, I think.Then I can't think anymore 'cause my brain just shut down.All I know is that his lips are soft and warm, and he tastes like…chocolate?

"Um, Logan," I pant between kisses, "maybe you should put me…"_Too late_, I think as his knees buckle and we tumble to the ground.

"Isn't the girl supposed to go weak in the knees?"I ask as he kisses me again.Breaking the kiss I stand up and then pull him to his feet."Are you okay?"

There is a mischievous smile on his face and his blue eyes are sparkling as he throws me a line."Why?Want to play doctor with me?"

Throwing my hands up in exasperation, I grab his hand and we slowly make our way back to the house.

Christian and Mary kept me entertained all through dinner, regaling me with stories about their little Radar._Can't wait to get back to Seattle and tell Original Cindy._After Logan makes plans for his aunt and uncle to come to Seattle in a few weeks we leave and head back to the bed and breakfast.And the one bed.


	4. Pillow Talk

Where I Belong

Rain's Notes:Thank you once again to my most excellent beta reader, Lady Callie.Without her help, well you would still be reading this, it just wouldn't be as good.Thank you!

Ashley, here it is.Just for you 'cause you asked me so nicely for it.I hope you enjoy it.

** **

**Chapter Four**

_Emotional overload_, I think as I watch Logan try to open the door to our room._Between coming here, meeting Mulder and Scully, Logan's family, and kissing Logan—I am wiped._"Do you need some help there?"I ask after a minute of watching him struggle with the key.

"I think I can open a door," comes his irritated reply.

"Think I beg to differ, _Radar_," I tell him as I take the key from his hand and with a flick of the wrist open up the door._I just want to collapse onto that bed and never wake up, _I think walking into the room._That bed_."Oh shit," I curse under my breath._Forgot about that didn't ya, Maxie?_

__Seeing the source of my frustration, Logan turns around to look at me."Don't worry.You get the bed and I get the couch," he says flashing me that perfect smile and those gorgeous eyes."I don't think either one of us are really ready to play doctor yet."

"I think you're right," I consent, "but you get the bed and I get the couch."

"No you take the…"

Interrupting him with a menacing glare, I snap, "Look Logan, I'm tired, dirty, and bitchy.You don't want to mess with me right now.When I get back from my bath I better see your ass in that bed."Leaving a shocked Logan in my wake, puzzled over my sudden change in attitude, I waltz into the bathroom and slam the door behind me.

_I really didn't mean to be that bitchy with him, but really what was he thinking!?His back is bad enough as it is, and I don't want to risk any relapses._I let out an exasperated sigh as I step into the bathtub.

_And what was that at the beach?You kissed him!Are you crazy?_Funny how this voice of reason sounds so much like Zack._Do you realize how much you just complicated your already complex life?_

_Oh shut up,_ yells another voice in my head which sounds remarkably like Original Cindy._She's crazy about him and it's about damn time they stopped skirting the issue.They l— _

"New plan," I say as I close my eyes for a moment."It's not like we haven't been in this situation before.We always complicate our friendship.And what saves it?We ignore it."Standing up, I get out of the tub, grab a towel and begin drying myself off."That's all we have to do Logan.Just ignore it and it will go away."I tell my reflection as I brush the tangles out of my hair.Pulling on my clothes, I make my way for the door."We'll ignore it.After all, we've had plenty of practice in that department."

"Logan," I begin as I come out of the bathroom, but that's all the further I get because suddenly a full-blown seizure wracks my body.Somehow I must have been so lost in thought I missed the telltale signs—my hand tremors, whacked balance, headaches, and my sudden mood changes, which have so recently decided to rear their ugly heads.My knees give way and it seems like forever before I feel my body hit the floor.Everything is slowing down my thoughts are clouding over as my freak-show body betrays me again.

"Oh God, Max!"I vaguely hear Logan yell._He sounds so far away._

Suddenly, time snaps back into focus.I feel myself being picked and I am surrounded by Logan's scent as he lays me gently on the bed.I can hear him moving around the room and digging through my duffel bag looking for my meds.Then I feel the bed dip and know that he has returned.

"Open your mouth Max," Logan says, and I can feel the pill at my lips."C'mon open your mouth."

It takes four pills before the seizure finally subsides.

"They're getting worse," he tells me as he tucks me in the bed.

"Nothing I can't handle.Where are you going?"

"Couch," he says as he grabs a pillow from the bed.

"Nuh-uh," I respond reaching out and grabbing his hand."We're adults, we can share the bed.I'm tired.Trust me I won't try to take advantage of you tonight."

"Who's gonna stop me, though," he mutters under his breath.

"What?"I ask sleepily. 

"Nothing," Logan says quietly climbing into the bed beside me.

"Logan," I begin but then lose my courage again.

"What?"Rolling me over to face him, he brushes the side of my face with his hand, "What is Max?"

"Can you just hold me for a little while?"

"Hey, I can do that."Logan replies as he wraps his arms around me."You know, everything will work out fine tomorrow right?You'll finally have a family.Everything will be alright."

"Thanks Logan," I whisper into his shoulder.I have burrowed into his embrace, and I realize I might be suffocating him with my hair in his face, but he hasn't mentioned it yet and I'm too comfortable to move."I'm really glad that I broke into your apartment that night."

"Oh really?"Comes his questioning tone, laced with a tad of laughter.

"Yeah, I found a new best friend."

"Oh, so is that what I am.I thought I was your meal ticket."

Pulling away slightly I look at him for a minute before settling back down in his embrace."No, you're my best friend, with benefits.One is that you're a great chef, the other is your excellent kisser."

This time it is him pushing me away to look into my eyes.I can see his eyes twinkle in the semi-darkness of the room.Then they slowly close as his lips touch mine in the gentlest of kisses.

When he tries to pull away, I attack."I may be tired, but I'm not that tired," I tell him rolling us over so that he's on top of me.Bringing his head back down to mine I see him grinning like an idiot.But he's my idiot.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, Logan pulls away from me again.I still have my eyes close and I try to follow him with my lips.

Laughing at my predicament, Logan kisses me once more."I think it's time for bed now."

"We're already in bed," I point out.

"You have a big day tomorrow, and you told me you wouldn't take advantage of me tonight."

"You kissed me first," I tell him laughing softly.

He rolls me over and then spoons up behind me wrapping an arm around my waist."Let's save the argument for in the morning.Goodnight," he says dropping a kiss on my head.

"Night," I reply._I guess we can't ignore it can we?Maybe we shouldn't this time.He is my best friend after all.He knows me inside and out, sometimes I think better than I know myself.Logan's right, everything will be better in the morning. _


End file.
